Locura
by Somesay
Summary: Sí, aquella propuesta era absurda. Ilógica. Loca. En definitiva, sólo podía provenir de alguien tan insensato como Kankuro. Pero por otro lado... tan tentadora... KankuroTenten. Drabble. Limme.


Drabble en respuesta a un reto en el que me propusieron la pareja Kankuro/Tenten y el prompt "boda". Gracias a Jeadore por el beteo (L).

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío. _

* * *

Cuando Kankuro formula la pregunta, la reacción de Tenten no se hace esperar.

Primero respira profundamente. Inspira aire con lentitud, hinchando el pecho, y expira de esa misma forma acompasada como si tratase por todos los medios de no entrar en una especie de crisis extraña. Cierra las manos en puños, volviendo los nudillos blancos por la fuerza empleada, y luego los relaja de nuevo. Una vez. Dos. Se humedece los labios, y estos adquieren una fresca y apetecible coloración roja. Y finalmente la mirada socarrona de Kankuro asciende hasta sus mejillas, sonrojadas, y sus párpados cerrados que tiemblan levemente. Cuenta los segundos antes de que vuelvan a abrirse.

Son exactamente tres. Y cuando lo hacen, su mirada castaña tiene el matiz entre incrédulo y exasperado que él ya esperaba.

―Estás loco.

Kankuro chasquea la lengua, burlón. Ladea la cabeza con una sonrisilla desafiante, retándola silenciosamente a seguir hablando. No tiene que esforzarse mucho para que eso suceda. Pese a que se nota que Tenten trata de contener las palabras, su autocontrol no es todo lo bueno que ella querría.

―¡Loco! ¿Me oyes? ¡Apenas te conozco desde hace dos años!

―¿Apenas? ―inquiere con sorna.

―¡Sí! _Apenas_.

Kankuro suelta una carcajada, aunque la mueca arrogante no desaparece de su semblante.

―No sabía que fueras tan conservadora.

―Ni yo que tú fueras un insensato.

Otra risa. Esta un poco más leve, pero de algún modo con ese punto de soberbia más notorio.

―Bueno… en cierto modo es tu culpa.

Tenten resopla incrédula.

―¿_Mi culpa_?

―Claro ―acerca los dedos a su cabello y toma un rebelde mechón marrón para colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Tenten le aparta la mano de un manotazo―. ¿Dime qué hombre medianamente normal no querría hacer esto? ―coloca ahora las manos en sus hombros. Tenten trata de sacudírselas, pero Kankuro tiene demasiada fuerza, y cuando hace presión empujándola atrás se siente como a una muñeca a la que acorralan contra una pared con una facilidad humillante. No puede evitar arañar levemente la superficie del muro a su espalda cuando nota la nariz de Kankuro a escasos centímetros de su cuello―. Es tu culpa. Por ser tan jodidamente cautivadora. ¿De verdad esperas que lo aplace para más adelante? ―ella abre los labios para protestar, pero Kankuro lo aprovecha para cubrirlos con los suyos, más rudos, más impetuosos, pero sorprendemente cálidos―. Sí. Es _tu_ culpa. Tú eres la que me has vuelto loco.

Desciende los labios entreabiertos por su cuello y oye un tímido jadeo proveniente de los labios que acaba de poseer. Cuando los mira de reojo ve que su dueña se muerde el inferior con fuerza; orgullosa, tratando de no volver a mostrar signos de deseo.

Y ríe, ríe divertido, regocijándose en su victoria premeditada.

―Loco… ―refunfuña ella como para sí, como si aún no terminara de creérselo.

―Por ti ―apostilla él con una media sonrisa.

Cuando sigue descendiendo por su hombro y una traviesa mano se cuela debajo de la camiseta, puede sentir como la tensión empieza a alcanzar su punto cumbre. Lo nota en la temperatura de esa piel ajena, subiendo por momentos; en las gotas de sudor que se deslizan seductoramente por el cuello rígido; en el modo lento como el aire fogoso entra y sale de esos labios rojos. Tenten está al límite de su autocontrol.

Y sin embargo, de pronto y contra toda expectativa, Kankuro se detiene. Separa los labios del hombro desnudo y quita la mano de debajo de su ropa. Apoya ambos puños en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de la desconcertada chica y la mira de hito en hito.

―Bueno, ¿vas a darme una respuesta ya?

Tenten aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño; una combinación adorable con las mejillas aún latentes de sonrojo. La oye tragar saliva y murmurar algo.

―¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído bien ―pregunta con voz aterciopelada.

―Que sí. Que acepto. Que celebraremos la boda, que seré tu esposa y todo lo que quieras, _pero_… ―alza las manos y con ambas se agarra al cabello de Kankuro, acercándole violentamente hasta que sus frentes entran en contacto―… como vuelvas a detenerte estás muerto. ¿Te queda claro?

Kankuro no puede evitar soltar una risa divertida y volver a hundir el rostro en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Tenten.

―A sus órdenes, mi señora…

Y no se volvió a detener.

* * *

Gracias por leeeeer~ (L) :)


End file.
